Wave vs. Jetstream Sam
Wavevsjetstreamsam.png|Randomination Description Akame ga Kill vs. Metal Gears. Heroes on the wrong side, but with the better weapons. Introduction Wiz: Nowadays, the concept of heroes is often pulled inside out and turned on its head to create complex new characters. Boomstick: Throw in a little weaponry more advanced than what the actual protagonist has, and you have yourself a unique twist on the typical hero. Wiz: Like Wave, the armoured warrior of the Jaegers. Boomstick: And Jetstream Sam, the cybernetic swordsman of the Winds of Destruction. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Wave Wiz: The Empire, formerly a great kingdom of prosperity and wealth, until recent years when the Prime Minister Honest took the reins of the child Emperor to manipulate the course of the Empire behind the scenes. Boomstick: Things went pretty downhill with that guy behind the wheel, and in no time at all a rebellion rose up to oppose them. In response to this, the Empire assembled a special police force to deal with the most dangerous threats. They were known as the Jaegers. Cool name! And one of these members was Wave. *Background **Age: 20 **Height: 5’11 **Formerly in the Imperial Navy and Jaeger **In relationship with Kurome **Counterpart to Tatsumi **Considered ‘player two’ of the story **Smells like the ocean Wiz: Wave was a former of the Imperial Military living by the sea in a small coastal town, before being called to duty in the Imperial Capital. Boomstick: Despite working for a corrupted government, Wave is actually a pretty good guy. Brought lots of fish with him when he first met the rest of his team as well, ended up making a good meal with it. But he wasn’t drafted into the Jaegers because he’s stocked up on sea food. He’s a skilled fighter and swordsman, and his years serving in the Navy have trained him into a formidable force to be reckoned with. *Experience and Skills **Trained marine **Perfect strength and stamina **Formidable swordsman **Skilled hand-to-hand fighter **Apex abilities **Can quickly read skills Wiz: General Esdeath herself has said that Wave’s physical abilities are at their peak perfect potential. This suggests he possesses both superhuman speed and strength, as most characters do in the universe of Akame ga Kill, but Esdeath’s statement implies that Wave is able to perfectly use his. Boomstick: And Wave doesn’t just have the skill; he has the weaponry to back it up. Wiz: A long time ago, the First Emperor wished to preserve his Empire for a long time and so resorted to creating powerful weapons called Imperial Arms, or Teigu, depending on which translation you prefer. *Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot **Armor Type Imperial Arm **Cutlass that holds armor **Nearly unbreakable **Boost in speed and strength **Final product of Incursio **Weak behind the knees **Grand Fall ***Powerful diving kick Boomstick: The one that sounds cooler, Imperial Arms, hands down. Anyway, Wave has an Armour Type Imperial Arms called Grand Chariot. The final product of the Incursio Armour, Grand Chariot increases the speed and strength of its wearer, and even enables flight. Plus, it just looks badass! Wiz: Wave has also devolved a powerful technique for use with Grand Chariot, a powerful downwards kick called Grand Fall, which is powerful enough to potentially kill Tatsumi had he not been wearing Incursio. Boomstick: Now, word of god in the Akame ga Kill universe is that a person can only wield one Imperial Arm, since wielding two could destroy their bodies. But then Wave went ahead and broke that rule. *Thousand Mile Flight: Mastema **Wing Type Imperial Arm **Once used by Run **High speed flight **Feather projectiles **Grand Fall Flugal ***More powerful version of Grand Fall **Trump Card: Divine Wings ***Coats wings in energy ***Can deflect or slice Wiz: With sheer force of will, Wave found to strength to wield two Imperial Arms at once. Inherited from his deceased friend Run, Mastema takes the form of two discuses that sprout wings, enabling for supersonic flight. He can command the feathers of the wings to shoot straight at his enemies; they can either pierce flesh, or explode. Boomstick: My uncle was killed by a seagull’s feathers, so yeah; I guess they can be pretty dangerous. Wiz: Well, wielding two Imperial Arms at once is enormously dangerous, since it drains Wave’s strength and energy rather quickly, and it was later revealed one of his internal organs was permanently damaged by the duel wielding. Boomstick: So he can’t use the double Imperial Arm strategy at all times right? Wiz: Indeed. *Feats **Wielded two Imperial Arms at once **Matched Evolved Incursio Tatsumi in battle **Survived being knocked hundreds of feet away **Helped Tatsumi battle the Imperial Defender **Broke down Syura’s fighting skills **Defeated Tatsumi, Akame, Syura Boomstick: Well then, it’s a good thing he’s plenty tough without an Imperial Arms; he survived being knocked dozens of kilometres away by Susanoo and was skilled enough to beat Syura, who uses a never before seen foreign fighting style. With Grand Chariot equipped, he was able to take on three members of Night Raid all by himself and even keep pace with Akame, who, according to a blog on VS wiki by Lina Shields, was able to move at Mach 825 to avoid a lightning bolt. And when combining its power with that of Mastema, he was strong enough to help Tatsumi push back the Ultimate Imperial Arms, Primus Imperator. Wiz: He did this when he decided to defect against the Empire after learning about the corruption within it. And it’s worth noting that Wave is one of the few characters to survive in both the anime and the manga. Truly, when all is said and done, Wave is an opponent not to be underestimated. Jetstream Sam Wiz: After the fall of the Patriots, a massive power vacuum when left in the world, and it wasn’t long before it was filled. The ones to do this were the combined unions of World Marshall, Desperado Enforcement and the Winds of Destruction. Boomstick: Our main focus of these groups is the Winds of Destruction, the field leaders and main enforcers of the union. And their best fighter was by far Jetstream Sam. *Background **Real Name: Samuel Rodrigues **Age: 25 **Height: 5’11 **Former vigilante **Member of the Winds of Destruction **Counterpart to Raiden **Likes to dance Wiz: Born Samuel Rodriguez, Sam was raised by his father, the head of a swordsman dojo known as the Rodriguez New Shadow School. Boomstick: With a name like that, you’d expect it to an overblown second rate dojo, but to the contrary, Sam’s skills were honed to the point where he became a deadly fighter. *Skills **Martial arts prowess **Iaido fighting style **Swords master **Skilled at determining opponent’s fighting style and personality **Mocking opponents makes them reckless **Master of the ‘Rodrigues New Shadow School’ technique Wiz: He’s skilled in judo and of course, swordsmanship. The techniques he uses of rapid sword sheathing and drawing appears reminiscence of Iaido, and his father’s dojo is based on the Yagyū Shinkage-ryū, which focuses on protecting the body with low stances and winning via a single strike and any means necessary. Boomstick: Sam eventually left this dojo was his father was killed by one of his own students, and Sam in turn killed them. For the next couple of years he travelled the globe as a mercenary, eventually obtaining an Exoskeleton that enabled him to fight against powerful cyborgs. This Exoskeleton boosts his speed and strength immensely, and it appears to be incredibly durable, only being truly cut by a blade capable of destroying molecular bonds. *Enhancements **Cybernetic right arm **Exoskeleton suit ***Super speed ***Super strength ***Highly durable **Blade Mode **Gun Scabbard ***Explosively draws out sword Wiz: He can boost his speeds and reflects to immense levels by entering Blade Mode; this slows down his perception of time, enabling him to cut his foes as precisely or as rapidly as he likes. Boomstick: Speaking of cutting, let’s talk about his main method of such; the High Frequency Blade, Murasama. This scarlet blade of death was left to him by his father, and later outfitted with high frequency technology. *Murasama High Frequency Blade **Vibrations destabilize molecular bonds **Faster vibrations than Raiden’s original HF blade **Forged in the 16th century **ID locked **Cuts through Nanomachines, Son! Wiz: By emitting an extremely high frequency along the blade, it weakens molecular bonds whenever the blade’s edge in forced against something, enabling it to slice through…well, anything that isn’t another High Frequency Blade. Boomstick: And what’s better than having a sword that can cut through anything? How about a sword that can be drawn with an extra ‘explosive’ slash! If Sam wants to add a little extra power to his draws, he can pull a trigger on his sword sheath and forcefully eject his blade with enough power to generate air pressure strong enough to slice enemies from well over twenty feet away. *Feats **Defeated a 10 man hit squad with just his sword before it was enhanced **Sliced off Armstrong’s hand **Can keep pace with Raiden **Sliced through the whole body of Metal Gear Ray **Posthumously helped Raiden defeat Armstrong **Defeated LQ-84i, Metal Gear Ray, Raiden Wiz: With his Exoskeleton, martial arts prowess and deadly blade, Jetstream Sam was a deadly foe for those in his way, especially a particular ninja cyborg named after a lightning god. Boomstick: That’s right; this guy fought Raiden, and was able to beat him! Wiz: Impressive, considering that means he would have had to overpower someone strong enough to lift a 1000 tons Metal Gear and fast enough to jump on missiles, which puts Raiden’s speed at Mach 1658 thanks to calculations by Muhammedmco on VS Wiki. Boomstick: But Sam isn’t completely unbeatable; he ended up losing his original arm to Armstrong, which is what caused him to join Desperado in the first place, but he did eventually get a new robotic arm to replace it, meaning he was able to do his part and help Desperado in their terrorist activities as their number one enforcer. But eventually, Raiden got even with Sam and in their final battle, killed him. But as it turns out, Sam was sort of okay with that, and even left Raiden use of his sword to kill Armstrong, halting his plans to become president. Wiz: Even if his alignments are difficult to keep track off, you’ll never find a more deadly swordsman in video game history. Interlude Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! The Battle On a dusty road lined with forest on either side, Jetstream Sam rode on his motorcycle towards his next destination. After a short period of time, he spotted something ahead of him; or rather someone. Bringing the motorcycle to a stop, Sam saw a young man in an admiral's jacket with a cutlass-like item slung across his shoulder. Jetstream Sam: Well, well, well... He dismounted casually, scratching his chin as he did, and stood to face Wave. Jetstream Sam: What do we have here? Wave: Sir, I am with the Imperial Jaegers. I must request that you come with me, and bring your... He gestured at the sword sheathed at Sam's side. Wave: What is it anyway? Some sort of Imperial Arm? Sam chuckled and placed his hand on the trigger of his scabbard. Jetstream Sam: Oh...this? He pulled the trigger, and the Murasama flew forward, it's hilt smashing into Wave's chest and sending him flying back with a yell of surprise and pain. As Wave crashed to the ground, Sam caught the blade as it had bounced back at him after hitting Wave. Jetstream Sam: Well, it does that. Wave climbed back to his feet. Wave: Okay 'sir', have it your way! He plunged his blade into the ground and summoned Grand Chariot to encase the blue armor around him. He took a stance with his fists raised. Jetstream Sam: Okay...let's dance! FIGHT! Wave leapt forward and struck at Sam with a two handed downwards attack, forcing the latter to leap backwards to avoid it, before darting towards Wave, slashing with his sword. Wave blocked the attacks with his armored arms, sending sparks flying with every strike he blocked, before spinning around and slashing out with a kick, which Sam leapt around to his side to avoid, slashing downwards with the Murasama, forcing Wave to cross his arms to catch and block the attack, before uncrossing his arms with a burst of energy and sending Sam leaping away. Jetstream Sam: Heh...best you can do? Beneath his mask, Wave gritted his teeth and charged at Sam, unleashing a hail of punches at him as he slashed his blade back and forth to block them. As Wave drew back his fist an exceptionally powerful strike, Sam spun around, sheathing his sword as he did; he pulled the trigger, and explosive ejected the blade, nearly cutting Wave in half, although he was able to leap away as the blade only left a shallow slash on his armor's midriff. Wave got back his feet as he inspected the cut on his armor. Wave locked eyes with Sam as the latter took a stance. Wave leapt high into the air, flipped over and dived at Sam with a kick. Wave: Grand Fall! Wave crashed into the ground with his diving kick attack, forcing Sam to leap back as rubble flew up into the air. Sam entered Blade Mode to slice apart the rubble obscuring his view. With the shards cut apart, Sam saw Wave rushing at him, his fist drawn back; Sam was able to raise his sword to block the punch as he exited Blade Mode, but the powerful attack sent him flying backwards into the forest, where he crashed through several trees. Sam grunted at the attack and got back to his feet just in time to see Wave charging at him. Sam dodged to the side as Wave's fist smashed the tree behind him in half. Sam somersaulted away and landed on his feet. Sam: Gonna have to be faster than that. Wave: Okay then... Wave summoned Mastema's disks to his back and it's wings unfurled from them. Wave: How's this for fast! Wave unleashed a barrage of feather projectiles at Sam, who ran backwards and slashed away at the projectiles before they could hit him. However, one of them got through Sam's barrage of slashes and hovered in front of his face. His eyes widened as it exploded, sending him flying backwards and his sword flying form his hands. Sam climbed back wobbly to his feet as Wave charged at him. Wave: I have you now! But then his punch was grabbed by Sam in a hold and he was flip-thrown onto the ground behind Sam. Sam stood back up and walked over to the Murasame to pick it back up. Jetstream Sam: Gotta do better than that, pretty boy. Wave felt his temper flare up at he got back to his feet. With a yell, he leapt into the air and performed a diving kick once again. Wave: Grand Fall Flugel! Sam leapt backwards into the air to avoid the strike as it shattered the ground, sheathed his blade and explosively ejected it, generating red slashes in the air that absolutely shredded the left wing of Mastema. Wave cried in alarm as Sam landed and performed another such attack, shredding the second wing, completing destroying the Imperial Arm. Wave: No! Anger flared up in him at seeing the weapon of his fallen friend destroyed. Wave: You'll pay for that! He charged at Sam and lashed out with a punch; an attack that was intercepted with an kick the helmeted face, sending him stumbling backwards. In the next instance, Sam entered Blade Mode and sliced through off of Wave's legs, backwards through the knee, where it was weakest the most. The loss of his limb caused Wave to lean backwards as he cried out in pain and Sam somersaulted backwards, kicking Wave in the back and launching him into the air. As Wave was suspended in the air, Sam leapt up, sheathed his sword once last time, and when he came within the same level as Wave, ejected the blade and sliced him in half through the waist. The two halves of Waves flew off in opposite directions as Sam landed, grinned and sheathed his sword. KO! Sam rode his bike away as Wave's two halves were shown lying the forest. Outcome Boomstick: If Sam likes to dance then I reckon his signature style is Cutting Shapes! Wiz: Sam and Wave were exceptional warriors and it’s easy to make a case for either of them to win. However, Sam ultimately had a better chance of this. Boomstick: Thanks in particular to his High Frequency Blade; Wave’s armour was tough, but it’s never shown to be able to withstand attacks on a molecular level, and it’s been showcased that Sam could move as fast, if not faster, than Raiden, who in his main body moved at Mach 1658 to leap on missiles. He could certainly get in a lot of good hits, and he could react fast enough to dodge his attacks and deflect Wave’s feather projectiles. Wiz: To be fair to Wave, it appeared that he was definitely the stronger of the two, as shown when he helped Tatsumi kicked the Primus Imperator back several feet, which must be about 500 feet tall. Even if Wave only supplied half of the attack, it’s still much greater than anything Sam has shown. But even then, Sam has taken hits from the likes of Armstrong, so he can definitely take a couple of blows. Boomstick: Still, Wave could certainly cause some serious damage to Sam if he was able to get a hit in, so if Sam had speed and Wave had strength, what was going to tip the balance in the other’s favour? Wiz: After much considering, we decided it would be in how they fought. Boomstick: Wave is a straightforward attacker who is skilled at deducing his enemy’s fighting skills. However, it is also known that he is easily angered and can act on impulse a lot of the time. In contrast to Sam, who not only methodically analyses his enemies mid-fight, but keeps calm all of the time; even when he’s dying. Wiz: It’s been shown that Sam’s taunting not only makes his enemies act more aggressively, but makes it easier for the Murasame to cut through them, suggesting that he takes advantage of their anger to strike more precise and deadly blows. Boomstick: And with his insane speed, Sam could definitely find the opportunity to rile the hot-blooded Wave up before going in for the kill. You could say Sam didn’t ‘Waver’ to this challenge. Wiz: The winner is Jetstream Sam. Next Time Animal heroes Guarding their islands Crash Bandicoot vs. Donkey Kong Trivia * The connection between Wave and Jetstream Sam is that they are both anti-villains on opposing sides of the main protagonists and have names themed after natural events. They are also counterparts to main protagonists in their series, in addition to having more advanced weapons than them; Murasama to Raiden's HF Blade for Jetstream Sam, and Grand Chariot to Tatsumi's Incursio for Wave. Furthermore, both eventually turned against their former factions * This battle would have been in 2D * If this battle had original music it would be called 'Grand Gear', which references Sam's series and the name of Wave's armour in an alliterative means Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Swords vs Fists themed Death Battles Category:Anti Villain themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Deathbattlewatcher5 Category:Akame ga Kill vs Metal Gear Themed Death Battle Category:'Weapon vs Armour' Themed Death Battles Category:'Red vs Blue' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Cyborg themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019